Bittersweet Sacrifice
by lovebittenwolf
Summary: Clarke sends Bellamy out to Mount Weather, because she couldn't deal with her heartbreak. Bellamy is in fearsome danger, and must hold it together to break free. Of everything. Rated M for violence, sexual situations, and strong content.


My brand new The 100 story, taken place after Remember Me. Please leave feedback, as I deeply appreciate it!

"Why did you send my brother out to Mount Weather, Clarke? How could you? How _could_ you?" Octavia seethed as she and Clarke watch Bellamy and Lincoln slipped into the vast darkness of the night. The men were going on a dangerous, and possibly lethal mission to rescue and free the rest of the Arkers. There were forty-seven left in that hellhole. Forty seven innocent kids being cruelly experimented on because the Mountain scientists wanted to live above grounds. After the death of Finn, Clarke didn't to lose another man that she loved, even though that love was platonic. No, at that point of time, she was weak, she was fragile, and wasn't thinking. With careful and deep contemplation, and with Commander Lexa's giving her that _'love was nothing but weakness,'_ Clarke had a change of mind and decided to send her heart away. She convinced herself and to Bellamy that this needed to be done, that the _'risk was worth it_.' Not everyone agreed with her choice, however.

"Bellamy and Lincoln will be fine, Octavia. Lincoln will help Bellamy and they will figure out the best ways of getting our people out of there. Please understand that I am worried too," Clarke tried to convince her, but was having great difficulty of convincing herself. She was actually very afraid for the guys. _ If this doesn't work, then I have sent them to their deaths for nothing. _Clarke thought in despair_. And our people will die in Mt. Weather._

"If something happens to Bellamy and Lincoln, than you and I are going to have some _MAJOR_ problems, Clarke. To me, you are just as bad as Lexa, if not worse." With that, Octavia turned on her heel and stormed off, curing all the way to her tent. _What a bitch Clarke is for doing that to me. I get my brother back, and I lose him again. I get my boyfriend back, and the same thing happens. I hope she burns in hell. _

Later on, inside of her tent, Clarke was sitting on her bed, her hands clasped together on her lap, and was crying softly. She didn't like the person she was becoming, killing her one true love and sacrificing another. Octavia had every right to be pissed at her. Yet, Clarke also knew this was the best thing for her people. In order to become a successful leader, and a rightful one, you had to turn off certain emotions. _Love was weakness_. Lexa advised that love was the most dangerous emotion there was, and must be muted. No feeling or softness must get in the way of survival.

Abby seen her only child in tears as she walked in. She kneeled down, and gazed lovingly into Clarke's blue eyes. She was feeling her daughter's pain, sharing it, and drowning. Just like any strong mother would do.

"Clarke, honey," she said in a soothing tone. "I know that this very difficult right now, but you done what you thought was best for us. I know you are hurting and in grief, but you must have faith that everything will be fine. I love you, and that is what got me through."

"Why did I send Bellamy away, Mom?" Clarke asked, meeting her gaze. "How could I do that?" _Am I becoming a monster? Am I worse than Lexa, like Octavia said that I was?_

"Honestly, even though you don't love him the same as Finn Clarke, you do, and you are afraid of opening up your heart again. Of falling in love again. And, like I said you've done what you believed was best. Even looking at Bellamy gives you the slightest pain, am I right?" Abby stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Yes," she replied quietly. "It _does_ hurt. Will it ever go away?" _Or will I completely drown in sorrow? If he gets killed, I don't have anyone to blame but myself._

"In time, baby. In time."

"Would you have send Bellamy away? Or I am a monster?" Clarke asked, her eyes casted down. She was afraid of what her mother's answer would be.

"No, Clarke. You are not a monster. As for Bellamy, no. You are not the only one who needs him." Abby's response was bittersweet and thorough. "No matter what happens Clarke, I will be here for you."

Meanwhile, Bellamy and Lincoln were at the eaves at the tunnels of Mt. Weather. Both of them were uncertain if they should enter the forbidden, realizing that it truly meant life or death. Bellamy was outfitted completely in Grounder garments, in leather and furs, as a disguise and an act that Lincoln has captured him. His arms were bonded by rope to a tree trunk, and Lincoln was pulling him by the rope that was secured around his neck.

_Shit, I hope that this is all worth it. Because this is very uncomfortable, and I never wanted to be a damn Grounder. But now I know how Lincoln felt when I tortured him. _Bellamy thought as Lincoln tugged him into the gas lit caves.

"Okay, Bellamy. Try not to look at the gruesome scenes. These dudes only have one thing in mind: They are blood thirsty, and will attack. So, keep your head down low, and you won't be noticed. Anyone who dares touches you will be harmed. Oh, and try to stay alive once you are inside the building. Those guys like to play hardball." Lincoln continued to pull Bellamy like a prized bull and Bellamy, being a man who went by his own rules, followed his faux captor's orders with total disgust. What made the situation even worse was the fact he _did_ happen to look up at the Reapers, Grounders transformed into man eating savages by the Mountain Men. They were horrifying to stare at. Blood and human flesh oozed from their lips, their eyes, nothing but black, empty voids as they looked enviously over at Lincoln for his handsome prize. However, Clarke's dismissing him to do this near impossible journey made his heart shatter into a million fragments. Her bright blue eyes, once so filled with wonder and hope, were icy and emotionless as she told him the previous night that he was worth the sacrifice and the risk. She then turned her back on him, rigid and stiff, leaving him behind like she had no soul or didn't care what could happen to him. That made Bellamy feel like nothing, the only one of two people that he'd do anything for in this sick world. Just because he was her fearless knight in armor, and had a high ego problem. If only he hadn't follow her orders, and volunteered in the first place. Then, Bellamy would not be in this scenario. _If I make out of this mission alive, I am going to tell her that she was an idiot for shutting her heart out, for becoming so cold. Yet, it is the reason why that I am here._

Once inside the mountain, Bellamy shed the Grounder jacket, revealing his usual dark blue tee, and swiftly maneuvered, avoiding guards and curious bystanders. He contacted Camp Jaha as soon as he got in, telling Raven that he made it inside Mt. Weather. After he shut the radio off so he couldn't get caught with it, he studied the map Clarke had given him, trying to figure out the best route to get to the medical wing. Just as he thought out the best, and most effective course of action, and continue his way, a man stopped him right behind him. How could have Bellamy missed this asshole?

"Excuse me, sir," The man started in a military like tone, deep and empty. Bellamy squeezed his dark eyes shut and groaned, silently praying that this guy wasn't going to be his 'dead end.' He turned around, and seen a man, an inch taller than he was, and just waited for him to continue. He wore a suit, no doubt designer, and he was smirking.

"May I ask you where are you headed?" The man pressed on, in the same ominous manner. He couldn't be no older than Bellamy was, but under the pressure of this guy's scrutiny, Bellamy felt small and defenseless. Hopefully, his answer will suffice him, and he can go on his way. _Who the hell is this guy to ask me such shit? I should punch that clown smile off his face. _He thought about doing just that, but refrained. Something told him not to stir up problems, especially when others were unknowingly counting on him. He was their last thread of hope. And, it was very thin.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I am not. I was just going to the bathroom, not that it is your concern," Bellamy shot back, calmly. Even in a dangerous predicament, he still had his flare. Besides, who was this dick to ask about his business? What reign did he have over Bellamy? He didn't owe anything to him.

"Actually, it _Is_ my concern, and you just can't rule the corridors without permission to do so," The man said as he gave Bellamy the once over, and gave a sick smile a smile that meant trouble. "I think I seen you before, but not on the inside. Yet, you don't look like any of the Outsiders."

"Well, you're mistaken because I've never been outside. Deadly radiation levels, remember?" Bellamy remembered that Clarke told him that the Mountain Men couldn't survive outside, because their bodies couldn't metabolize the radiation as the Arkers and Grounders could. "Next time, I will ask my supervisor if I can run the halls. Now, I have to go. Bye." Bellamy started to walk away from the man, and just as he was starting to take a breath of relief, four more men, all dressed in law enforcement uniforms surrounded him. Two of them pounced forcefully onto him, knocking the breath out of his lungs, and onto the hard linoleum floor. They rolled Bellamy over on his front side, and a third was fastening his wrists in steel handcuffs, and his ankles in shackles. Then, fighting with his dear life, it had to take the fourth officer to restrain him. Of course, this didn't stop Bellamy as he continued to fight his way through these bastards. They pulled him up onto his feet, forcibly, and left out a pained groan. _Lincoln wasn't kidding when he said the Mountain Men mean no shit. I have failed everyone, my sister, Clarke, and the others. This very well could be my ending._

_._"I know exactly what your purpose is and why you've came here, Bellamy Blake," It was the man who had first stopped him, just a few moments ago. He held the radio in one hand, then tossed it to the ground. It exploded into a million pieces. Bellamy couldn't believe it. HOW?

As if the man read his mind, he stated, "I know all about you, where you came from, who you are, and how you think. You are also Clarke's co-leader." When the guy said her name, it sent chills down his spine. _Does Clarke know the fatal jeopardy that she put me in? _He thought disgustedly. All of a sudden, Bellamy hated the Princess, and for what she had done_. I should've back down, and her betrayal harms me more than this ever will._

"What do you want us to do with him Cage?" One of the officers asked him like Bellamy was a piece of waste. Bellamy had every desire to spit in his face, but that might have place him in even more peril. He sustained, and fearing about what was going to happen next.

Giving Bellamy the once over again taking in his thick, dark hair, and tanned skin that no one in Mount Weather had, Cage replied in a casual matter, "Place Mr. Blake with the forty-seven. I am positively sure that he is _dying _to accompany his little friends again. Keep him shackled though, as I distrust him the most. He is quite the rebel, and my father will be quite pleased that he is finally in our hands."

"Fuck you, you sick psychopath. You won't get away with this," Bellamy seethed through clenched teeth. It didn't do any good when he said that, because Cage simply ignored him. In fact, he let out a dark, sinister laugh.

"Enjoy your time at Mount Weather, Bellamy Blake. You will not be leaving your new _home_." Cage left then, and the four officers led Bellamy through a dimly lit maze, and now the true horrors were unfolding.


End file.
